Completely Unsatisfied
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Going from steak to hamburger, is like going from one member of team Priceless to the other.


**A/N- I never, never, never write myself in a story, but this time, it called for it. This is what Becky gets, because on July 1, 2008, she admitted she wanted to have sex with my man. Revenge. **

**~*~*~**

_**Flashabck**_

_July 1, 2008_

_Becky sat in the catering room sipping a bottle of water. Beside her was her boyfriend, the newcomer, Ted DiBiase Jr, across from her was her friend and colleague, Sunny, and beside her was Cody, Ted's partner. Ted was holding Becky's hand, while Becky was trying to ignore the way Sunny was eyeing up Ted. She knew Sunny would never make a move on Ted while they were together, which comforted her. She never planned on letting Ted go. _

_August 25, 2008_

_Ted watched his girlfriend get ready for her match later on in the night. Becky seemed a little distant lately, like she didn't want him around. The only time she didn't act that way was at night when she was rolling around the bed with him. As soon as the sex was over, she would distance herself again. He was honestly getting a little tired of it. He couldn't even hold her hand in public anymore. He needed to do something. _

_September 13, 2008_

"_I'm leaving Becky." Ted stood in the middle of their hotel room with his suitcase in hand. _

"_Why?" She should have suspected this was coming. They have only been dating about six months, but she already loved him. _

"_I think we both know why." _

"_No, actually I don't." She was becoming angry. _

"_You threw a glass at my head!" Ted reminded her. She became angry a few weeks ago and chucked a glass at his head, just narrowly missing him. _

"_Too bad I missed. Just go." She let him hug her. He knew she didn't mean what he said. _

"_Promise we can still be friends, still talk to each other?" Ted asked as he stood by the door. _

"_Sure Ted." She watched him close the door and wanted to smack herself for letting him go. _

**~*~*~**

_**Present Time, February**_

Becky sat in the catering room, not saying much. Across from her Ted sat holding his girlfriends hand, Sunny, and beside her was Cody. Becky watched the fairly new couple, who have only been dating three months interact with each other.

_Well he used to be mine  
Not so very long ago  
I was crazy  
To ever let him get away_

Ted never acted this way with her. He was visibly happier with Sunny, who seemed to let Ted be his own person. She was also slightly crazy, in a fun kind of way, and Becky knew Ted found that attractive.

_But girl you should know better  
Than to go bragging in my face  
So forgive me  
For what I'm about to say_

Becky had a hard time ignoring all the subtle remarks Sunny would make about having a man like Ted, while she was stuck with Cody. That's right, Becky had moved on to Cody, and couldn't stop comparing him to Ted.

_Big deal  
So what  
Who cares  
You just got lucky that's all  
It was, shut up  
Don't wanna hear another word about  
Candle light and long stem roses  
Or how you're falling head over heals_

_In love, so what, who cares_

Ted was perfect, there was no denying that. She watched as he opened a door for Sunny, or would get her water, or wait for her after a match. It was the little things like that she didn't have. Cody was a horrible boyfriend.

_He's perfect  
I heard you  
The first ten times that you told me  
Yeah, yeah it's amazing, his lovin'  
I can't believe I ever let him go  
I regret it, there I said it  
You call yourself a friend  
But you just keep rubbin' it in_

Relationships weren't all about the sex, but every girl had to admit, sex was a big part of a happy relationship. With Ted, it could have been better, he was very skilled. It amazed her at how well he could perform in bed. It's hard to go from eating steak every night, to eating hamburger, and that's what it was like when she got with Cody. He wasn't anywhere near as talented as Ted was in the bedroom. She never complained though, she was the one who let Ted go.

"Hey, there is a video game tournament tonight, want to go babe?" Cody asked, pulling Becky out of her thoughts.

"I guess." How could she tell him no when he looked so hopeful?

"Do you two lovebirds want to go?" Cody asked his two friends who were too busing trying to choke each other with their tongues.

"Sorry, I want to show Sunny a few new moves I picked up." Ted raised his eyebrows suggestively while Sunny begged to know what they were.

Becky desperately wanted to be the one on the receiving end of Ted's moves tonight. But she was going to a video game tournament with her boring boyfriend who couldn't satisfy her in bed if he tried. Plus, Sunny was her friend and she would never do that to her.

She figured she could go on picturing Ted as Cody hovered on top of her. Completely unsatisfied.


End file.
